Damián 666
| birth_place = Tijuana, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Mexico City, Mexico | trainer = Luis Canales Diablo Velasco | debut = 1985 | retired = }} ' Leonardo Carrera', (June 9, 1961) is a Mexican professional wrestler best known under the name Damián 666. He has worked for World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), World Wrestling Association (WWA) and currently works on the Mexican independent circuit, including Perros del Mal Producciones. Carrera also worked under the ring name Galaxy in WCW, a masked Luchador. Carrera often team with Halloween, forming the team "Mexico's Most Wanted" which has worked extensively in North America for such promotions as Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW) and Revolution Pro. Carrera's son currently wrestles for Perros del Mal as Bestia 666. Professional wrestling career Early Career (1985-1991) Carrera made his debut in 1985 after being trained by Luis Canales, he would later receive additional training by Rey Misterio. Carrera's first ring persona was a masked persona called "Caballero 2000" (Spanish for "Knight 2000"). After working as Caballero 2000 for a couple of years, Carrera's ring persona was recast in the fall of 1987. He became Ultraman II, patterned after the Japanese Tokusatsu TV show Ultraman, and worked as a successor for the now unmasked Ultraman (Milo Ventura). "Lucha Libre" Magazine renamed him Ultraman 2000 in 1988. Carrera began working for the Mexican wrestling promotion World Wrestling Association (WWA), where he teamed up with Aguila del América and Kiss to win the WWA World Trios Championship from Bill Anderson, Louie Spicolli and Tim Paterson (masked as Los Mercenarios Americanos) on December 12, 1991; this was Carrera's first title victory. Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling (1991-1996) During 1991 Carrera began working in Japan for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW) where he was billed as "Amigo Ultra", to avoid any legal problems over the "Ultraman" trademark. While working in FMW Carrera's wrestling style was influenced by the Hardcore style of wrestling that FMW promoted. Atsushi Onita gave Garrera a new character: Demian, inspired in the movie The Omen. On July 16, 1993, Demian debuted in the Korakuen Hall. He and Zombi beat Battle Ranger and Eiji Ezaki. His ring persona was diabolical, so he wore facepaint and dark clothes instead of the mask and bright colors of Amigo Ultra. On December 7, 1993, Demian begins a society with The Sheik and Sabu wrestling against Onita, Sambo Asako and Mr. Gannosuke in Chiba's Choshishi Gym. Demian and Sabu participate in a Barbed Wire Tag Tournament in January, 1994. In March, 13, the trio was defeated by Mr. Pogo, Goro Tsurumi and Hideki Osaka in the Heiwajima TV Theater in Tokyo. The Sheik blamed Demian for the losing and a feud started. The feud culminated on March 5, 1995, in the Six Anniversary Show in Kawasaki Stadium, headlined by Onita vs. Hayabusa Explosive Cage Match. Oddly, Carrera wrestled twice in that show: In the third match, Amigo Ultra & Ultra Taro beat Battle Ranger & Mach Hayato (15:17) when Carrera pinned Hayato. In the six match, The Sheik pinned Demian (1:47). Later on his name was modified to "Damián 666", with the addition of 666 stemming from the fact that he had taken to painting those numbers on his forehead. Damién 666's ring persona earned him the nickname La Bestia del Apocalipsis (Spanish for "The Beast of the Apocalypse"). By 1995 Carrera returned to North America working as Ultraman 2000 on some shows in Mexico and as Damién 666 in the US and some shows in Mexico. He teamed up with Aguila de American and Kiss once again to capture the WWA World Trios Championship. He also captured the WWA Middleweight Championship, working as Ultraman 2000 and also won the Mexican National Welterweight Championship from Psicosis in a "title vs. title" match on an Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) show. On March 16, 1996 Carrera lost the Ultraman 2000 gimmick in a Luchas de Apuestas mask vs. mask match against Psicosis. After being unmasked, Carrera abandoned the Ultraman 2000 ring persona completely and started working exclusively as Damién 666. This change meant that he had to vacate the Mexican Welterweight title. World Championship Wrestling (1996-1997) In the fall of 1996 Carrera was one of the many Mexican Luchadors brought in to work for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to bolster their Cruiserweight division. Carrera worked both as "Damian", his regular ring persona and as "Galaxy", a masked "Space Cadet" type of character, without any public acknowledgement that it was the same man working as both characters. He was a part of the 60 man Battle Royal at the WCW World War 3 Pay-Per-View (PPV) events in 1996, 1997 and 1998. Beyond the three appearances, Carrera worked mainly as a low-card wrestler without much in-ring success. When Eddie Guerrero formed the Latino World Order (lWo) Carrera was one of the Luchadors that joined, but never made much headway in the group. Mexico's Most Wanted During Carrera's stint in WCW he began teaming with Halloween (who also worked as "Ciclope"), something which they decided to continue to do after both wrestlers left WCW. The two of them began working for South Californian promotions such as Revolution Pro and Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW) under the moniker "Mexico's Most Wanted". In 2000 and 2001 Damián 666 and Halloween tourned with All Japan Pro Wrestling, working tag team and some times six man tag team matches with other Luchadors. On July 20, 2002 Mexico's Most Wanted defeated the teams of American Wild Child and Shady, Juantastico and Pogo The Clown and the New Panthers (K-Malik Shabazz and Raphael Muhammed) to become the first ever XPW World Tag Team Champions. On December 21, 2002 they lost the title to Youthanazia (Josh Prohibition and M-Dogg 20), but regained then just a month later. A week after winning the titles for the second time Mexico's Most Wanted lost them back to Youthanasia before leaving XPW. Later in 2003 Mexico's Most Wanted defeated The Aerial Express (Quicksilver and Scorpio Sky) to win the vacant Revolution Pro Tag Team championship, which they held for nine months. In 2002 Damián 666 and Halloween began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Mexico's largest and the world's oldest wrestling promotion. They were joined by Nicho el Millonario to form a group called La Familia de Tijuana, playing off the fact that all three wrestlers got their start in Tijuana and knew each other from back then. La Familia banded together to defeat Los Nuevos Infernales, the team of El Satánico, Averno and Mephisto, to win the Mexican National Trios Championship on September 27, 2002. La Familia defended the title well into 2003 until Nicho left the company in June 2003. By the end of June the team was stripped of the championship, as they could not defend the title. Perros del Mal After Nicho left CMLL the "La Famila" group was disbanded and instead Damián 666 and Halloween was made part of a new super group that was forming, Los Perros del Mal, led by Perro Aguayo, Jr.. In December, 2005 Halloween injured his neck and knee, forcing him out of the ring while he recovered. During Halloween's injury Damián 666 began teaming regularly with fellow Perros del Mal member Mr. Águila. When Halloween returned the trio of Damián 666, Halloween and Mr. Águila defeated Máximo, El Sagrado and El Texano, Jr. for the Mexican National Trios Championship. The trio lost the championship to El Sagrado, La Sombra and Volador, Jr. in August 2007 after which Halloween left CMLL. Damián 666 remained in CMLL and remained with Los Perros del Mal ending the 8-year run as Mexico's Most Wanted. In June 2008, Damián 666 was backstage at the World Wrestling Entertainment PPV One Night Stand and worked a tryout match later on. It was reported that the WWE considered offering Damián 666 a contract but nothing came of it. In November 2008, Perro Aguayo, Jr. left CMLL over creative differences. Damián 666 and Mr. Águila followed Aguayo out of CMLL and helped launch their own promotion, Perros del Mal Producciones. Besides working in Producciones Perros del Mal as the matchmaker, Damián 666 has also worked for Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre (AULL) and International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). In 2009 Halloween joined the Perros del Mal promotion, reuniting with Damián 666. In June 2010, Damián 666 became a major part of a storyline, where Los Perros del Mal invaded AAA. On August 14, 2010, at Verano de Escandalo, in the first major match between Los Perros del Mal and AAA, El Hijo del Perro Aguayo, Damián 666 and L.A. Park defeated El Mesías, Cibernético and La Parka in a six-man tag team match. On June 18, 2011, at Triplemanía XIX, Halloween, Damián 666 and X-Fly defeated Los Psycho Circus in a tournament final to become the first ever AAA World Trios Champions. On July 31 at Verano de Escándalo, Los Perros del Mal faced Los Psycho Circus in a steel cage match, where the last person left in the cage would lose either his hair or mask. The match ended with Psycho Clown escaping the cage, leaving X-Fly inside and forcing him to have his hair shaved off. After a Perros del Mal Producciones event on August 20, Carrera announced his retirement from professional wrestling as soon as he had fulfilled the rest of his commitments for AAA and various independent promotions. On August 28, Damián 666, his son Bestia 666 and X-Fly defeated Los Psycho Circus, Los Temerarios (Black Terry, Durok and Machin) and Los Villanos (Kortiz, Ray Mendoza, Jr. and Villano IV) in a steel cage match to win the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship during IWRG's La Jaula de la Muerte ("The Cage of Death") show. On October 9 at Héroes Inmortales, Los Perros del Mal and Los Psycho Circus ended their year-long rivalry, when Damián 666, Halloween and Nicho el Millonario were defeated in a Masks vs. Hairs steel cage match and were all shaved bald. After a five-month break from the rivalry, Los Perros del Mal lost the AAA World Trios Championship to Los Psycho Circus on March 11, 2012. The following day, Damián 666, Halloween and X-Fly announced that they had quit Los Perros del Mal. La Familia de Tijuana On March 13, 2012, Damián 666, Bestia 666, Halloween, Super Nova and X-Fly announced that they were forming La Familia de Tijuana, a group of independent wrestlers, much like Los Perros del Mal, with the exception that they were not looking to form their own promotion. It was also revealed that originally only Damián and his son were looking to get out of Los Perros del Mal, but the others joined them after learning of their intentions. On March 29, IWRG was officially announced as La Familia de Tijuana's new home promotion. On April 19, Damián 666's longtime partner Halloween severed his ties with La Familia de Tijuana and returned to Los Perros del Mal. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Martinete'' (Kneeling reverse piledriver) **''La Valagueza'' (Seated elevated cradle neckbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Diving hurricanrana **Inverted front powerslam **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding **Powerbomb *'With Bestia 666' **Double Valagueza *'With Halloween' **'Finishing moves' ***''Montezuma's Revenge'' (Giant swing (Damián) / Running low-angle dropkick to the opponent's face (Halloween) combination) **'Signature moves' ***''Aztec Pyramid'' (Double submission) ***Double inverted Death Valley driver ***Spike sitdown inverted powerbomb *'Nicknames' **"La Bestia del Apocalipsis" (Spanish for "The Beast of Revelation") *'Entrance themes' **"Perros" by Cartel de Santa (Used while a member of Los Perros del Mal) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Halloween and X-Fly **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times) – with Halloween and Nicho el Millonario (1), Halloween and Mr. Águila (1) *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' **FILL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Halloween *'International Wrestling All Stars' **IWAS World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (2 times) – with Bestia 666 and X-Fly (1), and Headhunter I and X-Fly (1) **Copa Higher Power (2011) – with El Hijo de Lizmark *'North American Wrestling Association' **NAWA Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Nueva Generacion Xtrema' **NGX World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Halloween *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'93' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 *'Revolution Pro' **Revolution Pro World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Halloween *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Middleweight Championship (1 time) **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Bestia 666 **WWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – with Aguila de Americano and Kiss *'World Wrestling Organization' **WWO Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Halloween *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **XLAW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Halloween (2), Estrella Dorada Jr. (1) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Halloween Luchas de Apuestas record See also *Damián 666's event history External links * Damián 666 profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Damian 666 profile Category:1961 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:America Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Wrestling Generation alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution current roster Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1985 debuts Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom current roster Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones TG Power alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Living people Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:El Club Producciones alumni Category:Evolucion Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Pincelin Promotion's alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Rojas alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Latino World Order members Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni